Behind Her Back
by ravenschickie23
Summary: Haley is the new girl, sorta....read and you'll understand.
1. Prologue

hey guys, i just got this idea and decided to start writing. this is a little short but the next chapter will be longer i promise. hope you like it!

XOXO Cait

Prologue She couldn't believe she was moving to Tree Hill in less than twenty-four hours. She couldn't wait until she got there. Now you might be wondering why a girl who was going to be a high school senior was excited to move to a different state, leaving all her friends behind just before she starts her last year of high school. There were a few reasons for her excitement. She was sick of her friends, there were so fake. They would be nice to you one minute, and then be talking about you the next. Another reason was because she went to a basketball/cheerleading camp that summer where she met some pretty amazing people, who just so happened to be from Tree Hill. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the replies guys! here is the first chapter, hope you like it. and dont worry this is naley.

XOXO cait

Chapter One

"Hey Brookie." Haley said into the phone.

"Hey Hales." Brooke replied "What's up?"

"Nothing really I can't wait until tomorrow though."

"Neither can I. Senior year starts tomorrow and Peyt and I will rule the school."

I'm not starting school until Tuesday." Haley replied with a smile.

"Why I thought you said school starts tomorrow for you?" Brooke said confused.

"It does but I won't get to Tree Hill until like eleven tomorrow then I have to help my parents set everything up."

"Wait a sec, did you say you are coming to Tree Hill?"

"Yep my parents have to move because my dad's company just moved to Tree Hill! I can't wait to see all of you!"

"OH. MY. GOD! This year is going to be awesome!! The three musketeers back together again! You have to join the cheerleading squad! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you again!" Brooke said all excited.

"I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Especially Nathan." Brooke said knowingly.

"Yea. So he's with the whore."

"Unfortunately. Wait how did you know that?"

"He told me. He said he misses me and that he doesn't really want to be with her."

"Then why is he?"

"Because I told him to give her a chance."

"You are too nice Hales."

"Yea, you've told me before. Well I have to finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hales."

"Oh and Brooke, don't tell anyone I'm coming I want to surprise them."

"Ok call me when you get unpacked and everything."

"Alright See ya tomorrow." Haley said before hanging up the phone.

"Hey Hales, can you come down here for a second." Jimmy James yelled.

"Sure dad, what's up?" Haley asked as she came down the steps of their new house.

"Well tonight my new boss and his family are coming for dinner." Jimmy said

"Alright dad. When is dinner?"

"They will be here in an hour. He and his wife have two sons who are your age, you'll get to meet them tonight."

"Alright, sounds fun." Haley replied before going back to her room to finish unpacking.

About an hour later Haley heard someone knock at the door.

"I got it!" Haley yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Hi Dan." Jimmy said from behind Haley.

"Hello Jimmy. This is my wife Deb, and these two are my sons Lucas and Nathan." Dan said introducing his family.

"Hales?" Lucas said.

"Hey guys." Haley said smiling at the Scott brothers.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Camp." Haley replied. "I met them through Brooke who was my roommate. She has been friends with them since forever."

"Actually Brookes my girlfriend now." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Finally! Took you long enough to ask her!"

"He only asked her after she yelled at him." Nathan said opening his mouth for the first time since he saw Haley.

"Why don't we all move in side and out of the doorway." Lydia said coming into the doorway. "Hi, I'm Lydia, Jimmy's wife."

After introductions were over the adults were talking downstairs and Lucas, Nathan and Haley went upstairs to Haley's room.

"How are you Hales?" Lucas asked.

"I'm good. I was so excited about moving. I'm surprised you guys didn't know already."

"Why? Would we know?" Lucas asked confused.

"I told Brooke, and you know Brooke." Haley laughed.

"I'm gonna have to talk to her about that." Lucas laughed.

"So Nate, you've been quiet. What's up?" Haley asked.

"I'm so glad you're here Hales." Nathan said pulling Haley into a hug. 


	3. Chapter 2

you guys are amazing. thanks for all the replies. since you are all so wonderful here is chapter two! keep the replies coming!

XOXO \Cait!

Chapter Two "Mom, Nathan and Lucas offered to show me around Tree Hill, can I go?" Haley asked once dinner was over.

"Sure Hales, just be back before twelve, you start school tomorrow." Lydia replied.

"Thanks mom." Haley said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you boys in by the same time." Deb said to her sons as the three teens walked out of the house.

"Ok mom." The Scott boys said at the same time.

"So where are we going first?" Haley asked as they got into Lucas' car.

"First we are going to up Brooke, and then we are going to the Rivercourt." Lucas replied.

"Yep, you get to see me kick Lucas' ass in a game of one on one". Nathan said with a laugh.

"So it will be just like camp then." Haley laughed.

"No!" Lucas said. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Luke I hate to break it to you but 99 of the time Nate kicks your ass." Haley said as they pulled up to Brooke's.

After getting out of the car they all walked up to the house. Lucas opened the door and yelled inside.

"Brooke we're here!"

"Who is with you?" Brooke asked as she ran down the stairs.

"Your favorite roommate." Haley replied.

"Oh my god!! Haley! You're here!" Brooke said running over to hug her friend.

"Yea she is! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Lucas replied

"Haley wanted to surprise everyone, so surprise!" Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on lets got see Nate kick Luke's ass again." Haley said walking out to the car.

Nathan was kicking Lucas' ass while Haley and Brooke cheered for them. About half way through the game someone else joined the girls on the bleachers.

"Go Natey!" said the girl causing Haley to laugh and Nathan to miss the shot.

"You must be Haley." said the girl. "I have heard so much about you! Natey has pictures of you guys all around his room. What are you doing here?"

"Yea I'm Haley, and I live here now."

"Natey must be so happy having his best friend here!" the girl replied.

"Yea, um question who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Rachel, Nathan's girlfriend."

"Nathan has a girlfriend? I didn't know this." Haley lied, she knew all about the whore.

"I guess he must have forgotten about her." Brooke laughed knowing what her friend was doing.

"Nate could never forget about me. I mean look at me!" replied Rachel.

"Really? Well he usually does forget about whores. Hey Nate, why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?" Haley asked interrupting the game.

"Must have slipped my mind." Nathan replied with a laugh.

He knew what Haley was doing. He knew from the start that Haley wouldn't like Rachel. Hell he didn't like Rachel, but Haley told him to give her a chance so that's what he did.

"Hey Hales don't you have to get home?" Nathan asked wanting to get away from Rachel.

"Haley looked at her watch and realized it was only 9:30.

"Yea I want to get a good night sleep before my first day of school. I want to look my best." Haley said hopping off the bleachers with Brooke.

"It wont help." Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel it was lovely meeting you." Haley said sarcastically.

Once they were all in the car Brooke and Haley both started laughing.

"Good game Natey!" Haley laughed.

"Shut up Hales." Nathan replied. "I told you she was horrible."

"I believe you Natey." Haley laughed

"God Hales, you know I hate being called that!"

"I know. So why does the whore call you that?"

"Because she doesn't like to listen. I've told her that I hate it but she keeps calling me it"  
"Don't worry I'll get her to stop." Haley said with a laugh. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we go back to our house and watch a movie?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds good." Brooke replied.

They all settled down and in the living room and started watching Pearl Harbor. Half way through the movie Brooke and Lucas fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey Nate, can we go somewhere where we could talk?" Haley whispered. 


	4. Chapter 3

hey guys you are amazing! this chapter is really short but i wanted to update for you! keep the replies coming, the next chapter will be longer!

XOXO Cait

Chapter Three

"Hey Nate, can we go somewhere where we could talk?" Haley whispered.

"Sure Hales." Nathan replied getting up, pulling her with him. "We can go to my room."

They walked upstairs quietly and into his room.

"I've missed you Nate." Haley said as Nathan closed the door.

"I've missed you too Hales." He replied pulling her into his arms.

"I was so excited when my parents told me that we were moving to Tree Hill. I couldn't wait to see everyone."

"I'm so glad you moved here. Now my senior year is going to be awesome."

"I remember this day." Haley laughed as she held up a picture of her and Nate kissing. "Brooke and I were going to kill you guys."

"That was a fun day." Nathan said laughing at the memory. "We planned that for days."

"Brooke was pissed that day because she had a white shirt on and she had to hear Tim talk about how he wouldn't mind having a piece of that."

"I'm surprised Lucas didn't attack him."

"He wasn't with Brooke then, and I think Brooke beat him to it." Haley replied with a laugh.

"That was one of the best water balloon fights ever."

"Yea." Haley said with a small smile on her face. "So what does Rach-ho think about this picture?"

"She's never seen it. I hide it when she comes. I get a big enough headache from hearing her voice, I don't need to hear her bitch about me and you, I mean she freaks out because there are so many pictures of you and none of her! She is a freak!"

"Yea, well her voice is annoying." Haley laughed.

"What?" Haley asked blushing as she saw Nathan staring at her.

"You're beautiful." Nathan said walking over to where she was.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." Haley said before Nathan kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at your house earlier." Nathan said once they broke apart.

"So have I." Haley replied with a smile as she pulled his lips back to hers. 


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys thanks for the replies! you are all amazing. don't worry nathan will break up with rachel eventually but its called behind her back for a reason. well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!  
XOXO Cait!

Chapter Four

They had been making out for a while when Haley realized she needed to be home by twelve.

"Nate I've got to go." Haley said trying to get off Nathan's bed.

"What? Why Hales? I thought we were having a good time." Nathan said the last part with a smirk.

"We were Nate, but I need to be home by twelve." Haley said with a smile.

"Oh well why don't I walk you home?"

"Alright. Let me get my things from down stairs then we can go."

After Haley grabbed all of her things Nathan walked her next door to her house.

"I had a great time tonight Nate." Haley said giving him a hug.

"So did I Hales."

"Nate, um so tomorrow…"

"Want me to give you a ride to school?"

"I'll love you forever!"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Nate." Haley said as she walked into her house.

"Haley Nathan is here to take you to school!" Lydia yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"Coming!" Haley replied as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Hales, ready to go?" Nathan asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep. Bye mom, I'll see you later." Haley said as she walked out of the house.

"Bye kids have fun at school." Lydia replied.

"So you ready for your first day at Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked as they started the short drive to school.

"Of course! I get to see you guys everyday and its senior year."

"Good point." Nathan laughed. "Well here we are."

"What are you doing here?" Haley heard as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey Peyt!" Haley said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Why are you here?" Peyton repeated.

"I go to school here."

"Are you shittin me?"

"Nope, we moved here yesterday."

"Oh my god! This year is going to be amazing!"

"I know, we are…"

"Natey!" Rachel said cutting Haley off.

"Who the hell is Natey?" Haley asked Rachel.

"Nathan." Rachel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, ok so maybe it was but that wasn't the point of Haley's question.

"Really? I thought he hated when people called him Natey."

"No he doesn't, right Natey?"

"Actually she's right."

"Oh."

"Yea well we have to get to class. Don't want to be late on my first day!"

"Natey…I mean Nate walk me to class?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, what's your first class?"

"Science."

"That's on the other side of school Nate. We have English first, I don't think you'd be able to walk her to class and get back in time." Peyton said.

"Damn, that's right, sorry Rach." Nathan said acting like he really was sorry.

"Wait you guys have English first?" Haley asked

"Yea why?" Peyton replied.

"So do I. come on we better get going. Bye Rach!"

"Bye! Whore." Rachel said under her breath.

Haley was walking to the bathroom during her study period when someone pulled her into a class room.

"Nate what are you doing?" Haley asked when she saw that Nathan was the one who pulled her into the room.

"This." Nathan said slamming his lips down onto hers.

"I'm going to break up with Rachel." Nathan said once they broke the kiss.

"Don't." Haley said kissing him again. "We can have some fun sneaking around behind her back." 


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys! thanks for the replies! sorry its taken me a few days to reply. i hope this makes up for it! Enjoy and keep the replies coming!

XOXO Cait

Chapter Five

Haley has been in Tree Hill for a little over a week and was loving it. She was having an awesome time with everyone. She couldn't believe she had only been there for a week, it seemed like she had been there forever. It was a Friday night and Haley and Nathan were hanging out in his room watching a movie.

"Nate what the hell is happening?" Haley asked.

"I don't know Hales; we haven't watched any of it." Nathan said kissing her.

Downstairs Brooke and Lucas were making out when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit its Rachel." Brooke said looking out the window to see who it was.

"You go tell Nate and Hales, and I'll answer the door." Lucas said.

Brooke got up and ran up the stairs. Once she got to Nathan's room she knocked on the door.

"Nate, Hales, you two better be dressed in there, and if you're not, you better hurry up and get dressed because Rachel is here."

"God! What took you so long to answer the door?" Rachel asked in a bitchy tone.

"Sorry I was upstairs." Lucas lied.

"Whatever is Nate upstairs?" Rachel asked already halfway up the stairs.

"Sure Rachel, you can come in." Lucas said sarcastically. "Bitch."

When Rachel got to Nathan's room she walked right in with out knocking.

"Hey Nathan/" Rachel said sitting down on his bed.

"Hey Rachel." Nathan replied.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Hey Luke, do you have a towel?" Haley asked as she got downstairs.

"Yea why?" Lucas asked confused.

"Oh no reason." Haley said innocently.

Nathan was sitting in his room listening to Rachel talk about how she was hanging out with Theresa and some other things but he wasn't really paying attention, he was just wondering where Haley went. She said she was going to the bathroom when Rachel got there and that was a few minutes ago. All of a sudden Haley walked into Nathan's room in nothing but a towel.

"God Nate, I still can't believe you did that! Oh hey Rach."

"Haley what are you doing here? In a towel?" Rachel asked.

"Oh well you see I was hanging out with Nate and he pushed me into the pool while I was in my clothes so I hopped into the shower. Speaking of clothes, Nate do you have something for me to wear?"

"Oh yea one sec Hales." Nathan said finally taking his eyes off of her.

"Why didn't you just go home?" Rachel asked giving Haley attitude.

"Because I don't have my key and my parents went out with the Scotts for dinner tonight." Haley replied.

'Damn she really had this planned out.' Nathan thought with a laugh.

"Here are the clothes Hales." Nathan said handing her the clothes.

"Thanks Nate I'll be back in a minute." Haley said walking to the bathroom.

"Hales?" Brooke asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea?" Haley smirked.

"Did you go into Nate's room like that?" Brooke said laughing.

"Of course." Haley laughed.

Once Rachel left, Nathan pulled Haley into his lap.

"You look so sexy in my clothes." Nathan said kissing her. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well I figured I'd play with Rachel's mind a little bit."

"Yea she was a little pissed when you came in here and the fact that you were in a towel didn't seem to help. So since your clothed are wet what are you wearing under this?" Nathan joked.

"Who said I was wearing anything else?" Haley said pushing Nathan so he was laying down and she was straddling him. 


	7. Chapter 6

thanks for all the replies guys i love them all! sorry it took me a little while to update, i hope you like this chapter keep the replies coming! enjoy!!

Chapter Six

"Someone got lucky last night." Brooke said as she and Haley walked through the mall.

"Yes I did." Haley laughed.

"How was it? I want details girl!"

"Amazing! God Brooke I swear it gets better and better every time."

"What gets better every time?" asked a nosey Rachel who showed up out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from? I don't remember asking you to come to the mall with us." Brooke said

"It's a public place Brooke." Rachel replied.

"It may be a public place but that doesn't give you the right to listen in on private conversations." Brook said as Nathan walked up looking extremely bored.

"Hey Nate." Haley said as Nathan got over to where they were standing.

"Hey Hales, Brooke. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, just talking about things that get better and better every time they occur." Haley said causing Nathan to smirk and Haley to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh you wouldn't understand, it's a camp thing." Haley replied.

"Yea and apparently it was better last night." Brooke laughed.

"And this morning it was even better than that." Haley added.

"Is that right? Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yup it was amazing." Haley said with a smile.

"Yea well we have to get going. Come on Nathan." Rachel said pulling Nathan along with her.

"Bye Hales, bye Brooke." Nathan said.

"Bye Nate."

"Someone lit her tampon string on fire this morning." Haley said with a laugh as they walked away.

"Well I am starving want to go to Karen's?" Brooke asked.

"Sure."

As Brooke and Haley started to drive away Haley got a text message.

HELP ME! SHE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!

"Its Nate, lemme call him." Haley said with a laugh.

"Hello? Nathan said into the phone.

"hey Nate, its your mom." Haley replied causing Brooke to laugh.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yea we are saving you. We have a big problem at Karen's and need your help. This can't wait."

"Alright mom I'll be right there." Nathan replied into the phone. "I love you."

"I...I love you too." Haley said shocked.

"Hey Rach, my mom just called freaking out I've got to go." Nathan said running out of the mall as fast as he could.

"Hey mom, what's the problem? Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley at the café.

"We are gonna hang out at my house tonight and we couldn't do that if you weren't there." Haley replied with a laugh.

"So I'm guessing we are having a movie night?" Lucas said.

"Yep, and Haley and I get to pick the movie." Brooke said excitedly.

"NO CHICK FLICKS!" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.

"Sorry boys can't make any promises." Haley laughed causing the boys to groan.

After they finished eating they all left to get their things before going to Haley's house. Nathan and Haley went in Nathan's car and Brooke and Lucas went in Brooke's car. When Nathan and Haley got to Haley's house they went right up to her room.

"I meant what I said on the phone Hales, I didn't want to tell you like that, over the phone I mean. "

"Its ok Nate, I love you too." Haley smiled kissing him as his phone rang.

"She always ruins the moment!" Nathan said looking at his phone.

"Here, lemme answer it." Haley said taking his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this and why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?" said the annoyed voice on the other side of the phone.

"Haley and because he told me to."

"Oh why is he with you?"

"Because he is?"

"He's supposed to be helping his mom at the café."

"He did, now he's helping me."

"Can you put him on?"

"Nope, he's busing right now."

"He's never too busy for me."

"Yes he is. Well I have to go Nate and I are kinda in the middle of something. Bye!" Haley said hanging up the phone.

"I hate your girlfriend."

"Most people do." Nathan said kissing Haley.

"Nate, Hales, we're here!" Brooke yelled as she and Lucas walked into Haley's house.

"Why does everyone always interrupt us when we're together?" Nathan groaned.

"Took you guys long enough." Haley laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"That must be the Chinese." Haley said getting up to answer the door. "You aren't Chinese."

"Way to go genius. Where the hell is my boyfriend?" said a very angry Rachel.

"How much is the food Hales?" Nathan asked as he came to the door.

"Don't know, the bitch it is here."

"What the hell were you too busy doing that you couldn't answer your phone to talk to me?"

"Ya know what Rachel I'm sick of this…" 


	8. Chapter 7

hey guys thanks for the replies i love them all. here is the next chapter. its mainly a flashback of how naley met and all. next chapter will continue the movie night, i'll have more brucas soon. hope you like!!!

XOXOX Cait

Chapter Seven

"Ya know what Rachel I'm sick of this…"

"Nathan," Haley said, "Don't."

"I know what I'm doing Hales. I'm sick of you not trusting me, Haley is my best friend I was helping her set up her room."

"Nate I'm…" Rachel started.

"Ya know what I really can't be around someone who doesn't trust me right now, so excuse me I'm going to go hang out with my friends now."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No I just can't be around you." Nathan said shutting the door in Rachel's face.

"You didn't break up with her." Said an extremely shocked Haley.

"No, I'm having fun sneaking around with you, and besides I have a better way of breaking up with her." Nathan smirked.

"What are you up to Nathan Scott?" Haley asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Nathan replied.

"Is it like what happened with Chris?" Haley asked thinking of camp.

Flashback

"Hi I'm Brooke, you must be my roommate." Said the brunette girl to Haley as she walked into the room.

"Yea, I'm Haley, and this is my boyfriend Chris." Haley said pointing to the boy carrying in her things.

Later that day after Chris had left, Haley was hanging out with Brooke and Brooke's friend Peyton.

"Hales you have to meet my best friend Lucas and his brother Nate." Brooke said to Haley.

"Alright." Haley replied.

"Awesome! Come on lets go find them." Brooke said heading towards the basketball court.

"Luke! Nate! Come here! I want you to meet my new best friend Haley!" Brooke called once she saw them.

"How did she know they were gonna be here?" Haley whispered to Peyton.

"The practically live on the basketball court." Peyton replied.

"Haley, I'd like you to meet Lucas and Nathan Scott."

"Hey." They both said at the same time.

"That was creepy." Haley laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Nate, you may want to close your mouth, your drooling." Peyton said causing everyone to laugh and Haley to blush.

Three weeks of camp were already over and Haley and Nathan were getting real close. They were just friends but you could tell they both liked each other.

"So Chris should be here soon." Haley said as she and Nathan sat on her bed.

"That's great Hales. I know you've missed him the past few weeks." Nathan replied.

"Yea well it should be fun with him here." She said trying to convince herself.

"Its always fun when Chris Keller is here." Chris said as he came into Haley's room.

"Chris! You're here!"

"Yea I am. I've missed you Haley." Chris said kissing her forehead.

"Chris there is someone I'd like you to meet. Chris this is my friend Nathan. Nate this is my boyfriend Chris Keller." Haley said.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go Hales, I told Luke I'd kick his ass in some one on one." Nathan said causing Haley to laugh.

"Let him score a few time Nate."

"I'll try." Nathan laughed.

"Why the hell is she with him?" Nathan asked Lucas as they played one on one. "He is annoying as all hell and he talks about himself in third person. Who does that?"

"Sounds like your jealous Nate. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Its obvious she feels the same." Lucas replied.

"She's with Chris, she doesn't feel the same."

"Really? She told Brooke she likes you." Lucas lied.

"Really? I've got to go find her." Nathan said running to go find Haley.

Haley and Chris were in the mess hall eating lunch when Nathan came rushing in.

"Hales I need to talk to you." Nathan said pulling Haley to the other side of the mess hall.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked worried.

"I like you Hales. You should be with Nathan Scott not Chris Keller." Nathan said causing Haley to laugh.

"I like you too Nate." Haley smiled.

After hearing this Nathan brought Haley's lips to his forgetting that everyone else were in the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a very pissed off Chris Keller.

"Shit." Haley said turning to face Chris.

"What the hell was that Haley?"

"A kiss." Haley replied.

"I know that! You are such a whore!"

"HEY! Don't call her that!! Haley is not a whore!" Nathan said.

"AW isn't this cute! You fuk buddy sticking up for you! We're over Haley!" Chris said storming out of the building.

"Sorry about that Hales. Its just I couldn't stand seeing you with him. I didn't…"

"Its ok Nate. I was actually going to break up with him this weekend anyway. Haley James is sick of Chris Keller talking in third person. Also Brooke told me you feel the same way as I did so…"

"Lucas just told me the same thing about you. They planned this." Nathan laughed as he kissed Haley again.

End Flashback

"I'm so glad that you kissed me that day." Haley smiled.

"So am I. Nathan loves you." Nathan said kissing Haley.

"Haley loves you too." Haley laughed.

A.N, haha the end reminds me of Grey's Anatomy with izzie and alex, i love that show lol 


	9. Chapter 8

hey guys. sorry it took me so long to update but i've been busy with school. this chapter is REALLY short and i don't like it, but i needed to update. i have chapter nine written as well as part of chapter ten. so if i get lots of replies i'll update. hope you like!

XOXO Cait

Chapter Eight

It was a couple of days after Nathan told Rachel to leave. Everyone was in the courtyard eating lunch when Nathan came over to sit next to Haley.

"Rachel is driving me crazy!" Nathan said.

"What did she do now?" Brooke asked.

"She won't leave me alone! Ever since I made her leave Haley's she has been trying to …I don't know what but its annoying!"

"Aw! Poor baby!" Haley laughed.

"If she annoys you so much why don't you break up with her?" Peyton asked.

"I will I'm just trying to figures out how."

"What do you mean how? Just say you don't want to be with her." Lucas said.

"She won't accept that. She'd b!tch about it. Besides I 'm thinking of something a little more like what happened at camp." Nathan replied.

"She is gonna be so mad! I can't wait to see it!" Brooke said excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

Later that day Nathan was at his house hanging out with Rachel watching a movie. They were about half an hour into the movie when Haley walked into the house.

"Hello!" she yelled as she walked into the house.

"Hales?" Nathan yelled wondering why Haley was there.

"Yea Nate. Where are you? We really need to start studying." Haley replied.

"In the living room Hales." Nathan said as Haley came into the room.

"Oh hey Rachel."

"Hey Haley. What are you doing here?"

"Nate and I planned to study for that English test we have tomorrow."

"Crap I forgot about that test. I really need to do good on this test. I'm sorry Rach; we'll finish watching the movie another time okay?"

"Sure Nate, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Rachel said kissing Nathan goodbye.

"We have a test tomorrow?" Nathan asked once Rachel was gone.

"No I saw Rachel's car and thought I'd save you." Haley smiled.

"God I love you." Nathan smirked.

"I love you too." Haley said as she kissed him. 


	10. Chapter 9

hey guys! thanks for all the replies! sorry its taken me a little while to update. i've been hanging out with people over break. but i have the next two weeks off so hopefully i'll update soon. i'm kind of stuck on the next chapter. please tell me what you guys want to happen, (besides nathan and rachel breaking up i already know that one lol) maybe it will help me with the next chapter! love you all!

XOXO Caitie!

Chapter Nine

"I don't want to sneak around anymore." Haley said to Brooke as they walked around the mall.

"Have you told him that?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him today though. I mean its fun sneaking around and annoying Rach-ho, but I want to be able to be with him in public, and have him all to myself."

"And you don't want to see him with Rach-ho hanging all over him any more." Brooke laughed.

"Yea, that too." Haley laughed.

"Alright well I'm starving so let's go to Karen's then you can go to get your guy."

"Sounds like a plan." Haley said as they started to walk out of the mall to Brooke's car.

When Haley and Brooke got to Karen's Nathan was there with Rachel.

"He looks like he's having fun." Brooke laughed looking over at Nathan who was practically falling asleep listening to Rachel talk.

"Poor Nate. Well he'll be rid of her soon.

"Thank god! Her voice is really annoying!"

"Well my stomach growling is really annoying. Let's get some food."

"Hey girls, how are you?" Karen asked as Haley and Brooke sat down at the counter.

"Good." They said at the same time.

"Nathan's over there." Karen said pointing over to where Nathan was sitting.

"We saw but we thought he was having too much fun for us to interrupt." Brooke laughed.

"Yea he looks pretty bored over there." Karen laughed. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I'll have a burger and a Dr. Pepper." Haley said.

"I'll have the same but with a Diet Coke instead."

"Coming right up. now go save my nephew before he falls asleep." Karen laughed.

"Hey Nate, Rach." Haley said sitting down next to Nathan.

"We saw you guys sitting her so we thought we'd come join you. We hope that's ok." Brooke smiled sweetly.

"Actually…"

"That's fine."

Rachel and Nathan said at the same time.

"We are just waiting for our food." Nathan said.

"So are we." Haley replied. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Well I have my mom's birthday dinner tonight." Nathan replied.

"Nate! I thought we were gonna go out tonight, just the two of us." Rachel replied.

"I told you I can't go out tonight Rachel."

"But Nate!" Rachel complained.

"Rachel its his mother's birthday, not everything can revolve around you." Haley said annoyed with Rachel.

"Here's your food kids, enjoy!" Karen said giving everyone their food.

The rest of lunch was quiet until the girls decided to leave.

"Alright well I have to get home so I'll see you guys later." Haley said getting up.

"Yea I'll give you a ride Hales see you guys later." Brooke said getting up.

"Finally I thought they'd never leave." Rachel said once they were gone.

"Actually I have to go also. I have to get ready for my mom's birthday dinner tonight." Nathan said getting up.

"Well can I at least get a ride?"

"Fine, whatever."

Later that day Haley was hanging out in Nathan's room before the party for Deb's birthday.

"Nate, I don't want to sneak around anymore." Haley said.

"I don't either Hales. I want to be with you and only you." Nathan said kissing her. "I'll break up with her tomorrow."

"He's breaking up with her tomorrow." Haley said to Brooke as she entered the Scott house.

"You talked to him!" Brooke said excitedly. "Thank god, we'll be rid of her tomorrow."

"Come on lets go find Deb." Haley laughed.

"Where's Rachel?" Deb asked Nathan as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't invite her. She wanted me to hang out with just her and not come to your party. She thinks everything revolves around her." Nathan replied.

"She complained all through lunch." Haley said. "Happy Birthday Deb."

"Thank you Haley." Deb said hugging her. "I wouldn't want her ruining the party anyway." 


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys! thanks for the replies they mean a lot. i don't know when i'll be able to update again b.c i just started school again so i'll be kinda busy but maybe if you reply i'll find a way to fit an update in! thanks ENJOY!!!

XOXO Caitie

Chapter Ten

Everyone at the party was having a good time. They were all getting ready to sing Happy Birthday when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Haley said walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry this is an invitation only party." Haley said closing the door seconds after opening it.

"Don't you dare close that door in my face bitch!" Rachel said stopping Haley from closing the door.

"Sorry we are trying to have a nice night celebrating Deb's birthday. You weren't invited so please leave." Haley said calmly.

"This is my boyfriend's house, I can come in if I want to , alright bitch!" Rachel slurred.

"Hales what's taking so long?" Brooke asked coming out to see why Haley hadn't returned yet.

"Rachel's here." Haley replied.

"Oh. I'll be right back then." Brooke replied going to tell Nathan.

"Brooke where's Hales?" Nathan asked seeing Brooke return with out Haley.

"Um Nate there is a small drunk problem called Rachel at the door." Brooke replied.

"Shit! I'll be right back." Nathan said leaving the room.

"Let me in the house! I want to see my effin boyfriend!" Rachel yelled.

"What are you doing here?" said a very pissed off Nathan.

"I came to see you Natey! I was trying to come in but this bitch wont let me in!" Rachel said throwing her arms around Nathan's neck as she tripped over to where he was standing.

"I told you I couldn't hang out with you tonight because I had my mom's birthday dinner." Nathan said removing Rachel's arms from around his neck.

"This is a party why wasn't I invited?" Rachel asked starting to dance as she said party.

"Because no one wants you here." Haley replied.

"That's a lie! Natey want me here!" Rachel said throwing her arms around Nathan's neck again.

"Really then why didn't he invite you?" Haley asked as Nathan removed Rachel from his neck once again.

"Because he forgot. He would rather have me here rather than you!" Rachel said getting all up in Haley's face.

"I think you should lay off the alcohol Rachel, its making you say crazy things." Haley replied.

"Nathan! Are you really gonna let this bitch say those things to me!" Rachel whined.

"She's just telling the truth Rachel. I want you to leave."

"But Natey!"

"No! I'm sick of you and all your shit! I don't want to see you anymore. I'm in love with someone else."

"WHAT! You're breaking up with me for some whore?!"

"She isn't a whore if anyone is a whore, its you. Now get out of my house!"

"You can't break up with me! This isn't over!"

"He just did, and that means its over. Now leave!" Haley said.

"Nathan's what's going on out here?" Deb asked coming out to see where her son was.

"Rachel decided to crash the party and wont leave."

"Mrs. Scott your son is an asshole! He just…"

"I don't appreciate your language. I'd like you to leave my house, and if someone has to tell you one more time I'll call the cops." Deb said kicking Rachel out of her house.

"This isn't over Nathan Scott!" Rachel yelled as Haley slammed the door in her face.

"I'm sorry mom. I had no clue she was coming."

"It's all right but question why the hell are you going out with her?" Deb asked.

"He's not!" Haley smiled.

"I just broke up with her." Nathan smiled as he grabbed Haley's hand.

"Thank god! Now lets go I think its time to sing Happy Birthday."

"You broke up with her!" Haley smiled.

"I did. I love you." Nathan said kissing her.

"I love you too. Now lets go I want cake." Haley said pulling Nathan towards the cake. 

"What the hell took you so long?" Brooke asked as they sat down to eat their cake.

"Rachel wouldn't leave after Nathan broke up with her." Haley smiled.

"He broke up with her!! Oh my god!!! Finally!" Brooke said causing Haley to laugh. 


	12. Chapter 11

hey guys! sorry its taken me so long to update, but i've been busy and then i left the copy book i have this fic written in and then i couldnt finish this chapter, but now i have it. hope you like it! please R&R!

XOXO Caitie!

Chapter Eleven

It was the day after Deb's birthday party and Nathan and Haley couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they saw them together. They decided that they would go to school together. When they got to school they walked into school hand in hand.

"So this is the whore you left me for?" Rachel said walking over to where Nathan and Haley were standing.

"Haley's not a whore." Nathan replied.

"Yea, the only whore here is you Rach-ho." Haley said.

"Nathan you could really do better then this. I can't believe you went from me to that." Rachel said ignoring what Haley said.

"Get over yourself Rachel, I have done better. Haley is ten times the person you will ever be!" Nathan said angrily.

"Come on Nate, just ignore her, we have class to get to." Haley said taking Nathan's hand in hers, pulling him towards their first class.

"I'm so glad you broke up with her." Haley said as they walked away from Rachel.

"So am I." Nathan smiled kissing her.

"Everyone is talking about you guys and the fight with Rach-ho." Brooke said as she sat down at their lunch table.

"I know. That's all I've heard all day." Haley said. "Have you heard about Nathan and Haley? I've heard Nathan caught Rachel in bed with some guy. No I heard Rachel caught Nathan in bed with Haley."

"People are crazy. I mean she had no idea about you two." Brooke said.

"Whatever, I don't care. As long as she is out of my life." Nathan said kissing Haley.

"Why are you with her Nathan?" Rachel asked after pulling him into an empty class room. "You know you want me." She said pushing herself up against his body.

"I love Haley. That's why I'm with her. I don't want you." Nathan said pushing Rachel off of him. "You don't stand a chance next to Haley."

After storming out of the room, Nathan made his way towards basket ball practice.

"I'll make the bitch pay for taking you away from me." Rachel said as Nathan left.

"Alright girls lets go over the routine once, then we can work on the new one." Brooke said as the cheerleaders practiced outside that day.

During the routine, Rachel stands next to Haley. With everyone in place, they started the routine. Halfway through Rachel went left as Haley went right kicking Haley's ankle. Screaming in pain, Haley fell to the ground.

"Oh my god Haley! Are you ok?" Brooke said rushing to her best friend's side.

"Ouch! My ankle." Haley cried. "Rachel kicked me making me fall."

"I did not kick her. She is a lying bitch." Rachel replied.

"Hales do you think you can walk on it?" Brooke asked ignoring Rachel.

"I don't think so. It really hurts." Haley said grabbing her ankle.

"Shit that's really swollen Hales; we should really get you to the hospital. Alright girls I'm gonna end practice early."

"You're ending practice early just because she fell. She's obviously faking." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Rachel her ankle is swollen two times its normal size." Brooke replied. "And Haley didn't fall. I know Haley, if she says someone kicked her, then they kicked her. Haley doesn't lie. If she isn't ok you can say goodbye to the competition because you wont be going. Come on Haley, lets get you inside so we can get some help."

"I'll help you bring her in." Bevin said helping Brooke with Haley.

As they walked into the gym the entire team looked over at them.

"Whitey!" Brooke yelled as Haley cried out in pain again.

"What's wrong Miss Davis." Whitey asked

"Haley was kicked by Rachel and she fell on her ankle. Its pretty swollen so we need to get her to the hospital. We need help getting her there."

"Scott, get over here. Both of you."

"What's up coach?" Lucas asked.

"Hales, are you ok?" Nathan asked seeing Haley in pain.

"She fell during practice. You two take her to the hospital and make sure she is alright." Whitey said. 


	13. Chapter 12

wow guys! thanks for all the replies! i wasn't expecting this many! you guys rock! in one of the replies i got someone asked me to write longer chapters. i am a college freshmen, i don't have a lot of time to write long chapters. i write them as long as i can, some are longer then others. sorry if you dont like that but i'm busy. alright anywho here is the next chapter enjoy because i don't know if i'll be able to update again this week because i have midterms...fun! but next week i have spring break so i might be able to get a few more updates up then. keep the replies coming!

XOXO Caitie!!

Chapter Twelve

After Whitey told Nathan and Lucas to take Haley to the hospital, Nathan picked Haley up and carried her to his car. Once at the car he opened the back door and climbed into the car with Haley in his lap. After Lucas and Brooke got up front they drove off towards the hospital.

"How's your ankle Hales?" Nathan asked.

"It hurts so bad." Haley cried.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"We were practicing our routine and Rachel kicked me."

"Then she said Haley was faking and that she didn't kick her." Brooke said. "She is such a bitch."

"I'm sorry Hales." Nathan said

"Its not your fault she is a bitch. Are we almost there? My ankle really hurts." Haley asked.

"We're right around the corner Hales." Nathan said kissing her on the forehead.

As they pulled up to the ER, Nathan got out of the car with Haley in his arms and carried her into the ER.

"Can you please help, my girlfriend fell and her ankle is pretty swollen." Nathan said to a nurse.

"Lemme page a doctor and get a wheelchair for you." Replied the nurse behind the desk.  
After waiting for a little while, Haley was called back.

"Don't worry Hales well be right here waiting for you." Nathan said kissing Haley on the forehead before the nurse pushed her away.

"I can't believe Rachel kicked Haley." Lucas said once Haley had left.

"I can." Broke replied. "Rachel is a bitch who has to get her way all the time. She didn't get Nate so she freaks out."

"Haley better be ok." Nathan said.

"If she's not I'll talk to Whitey about getting Rachel kicked off the squad. Whitey loves Haley, so he'll probably help get Rach-ho off the squad."

"I'm sick of Rachel and her shit! She pulled me into an empty classroom and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away but…"

"She's a bitch Nate, just ignore her." Lucas said

"Hey guys." Haley said about an hour and a half later.

"Hales! Are you ok?!" Nathan asked. "How's your ankle?"

"Its just a sprain. I have to keep off of it for a few weeks." Haley replied.

"So that means no cheerleading." Said Brooke.

"Sorry Brookie."

"Its not your fault Haley, Rach-ho is the one who kicked you."

"Alright well why don't we go back to my house and order out and watch movies?" Haley asked.

"Sounds good." Nathan said taking Haley into his arms again.

"Nate! What are you doing? I can use the crutches they gave me!" Haley said as he carried her out of the hospital.

"I know but this way you are staying off your feet."

"Aw!" Brooke said. "They are so cute!"

Once they got to Haley's house they ordered Chinese and decided to watch a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Nathan asked.

"Step Up!" Haley responded excitedly.

"No! No chick flicks!" Nathan responded.

"But Nate I'm injured. I should be able to pick the movie." Haley pouted.

"Fine!" Nathan groaned.

"Yay! I love you!" Haley said sweetly pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." Nathan said returning the kiss.

"Alright I really don't want to see my brother and his girlfriend make out." Lucas complained.

"Sorry." Haley said breaking away from Nathan. "Can you put the movie in?"

"Sure." Nathan said as the doorbell rang.

"That's the Chinese, I'll go get it." Lucas said standing up to get the food.

"I'll go get plates and forks." Brooke said getting up. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke please."

"I'll have a water." Nathan said walking back to the couch where Haley was sitting.

"I'm liking this, everyone getting stuff for me." Haley smiled.

"We could let you get everything by yourself." Nathan laughed.

"You are barely letting me walk using the crutches." Haley laughed.

"I don't see you complaining." Nathan said kissing Haley on the forehead.

"Oh I'm not." Haley laughed.

"Here's the food." Lucas said as he and Brooke came in carrying the food, drinks, plates, and forks.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Haley said excitedly.

Once they all got their food, they settled down to watch the movie. By the time the movie was over, Haley was falling asleep. Nathan picked Haley up and carried her up to her room.

"Nate stay with me tonight?" Haley said grabbing his arm as he started to walk away.

"Anything for you Hales." Nathan said getting into bed with her.

"I love you Nate." Haley yawned.

"I love you too Hales, always and forever." 


	14. Chapter 13

hey guys thanks for the replies! i love them all! i need your help, i am having trouble thinking of something for rachel to do for "revenge" so give me some ideas. love you all!!! please keep the replies coming!

XOXO Caitie

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning the gang all went to school together. When they pulled up in the parking lot, Nathan hopped out and once again pulled Haley into his arms.

"Nate I can walk." Haley said slightly embarrassed.

"I know, but imagine Rachel's face when she sees me carrying you into school." Nathan replied.

"She is going to be so pissed!" Haley laughed.

As they walked into school all eyes were on them. The girls quickly began talking about how cute Nathan and Haley were. When they reached Haley's locker, where Rachel was right down that hall from, Nathan put her down and got her books fro her. When Rachel saw Nathan pick Haley back up she rolled her eyes and stormed down the hall.

"I wonder who lit her tampon string on fire." Haley said seeing Rachel running away from them.

"I have no idea." Nathan said with a laugh.

When Haley walked into her third period class, she overheard Rachel talking to a group of girls who were in the class.

"I'm so glad I ended things with Nathan." She said. "I mean the rumors about him are all false, he is horrible in bed! He isn't even that big, if you know what I mean…"

"How would you know Rachel? I mean I know for a fact that he didn't sleep with you." Haley said.

"Oh really and how would you know that?" Rachel asked rolling her ryrs.

"Nate tells me everything." Haley replied.

"Well obviously not everything if he didn't tell you we had sex."

"Well there is another reason I know he wasn't sleeping with you."

"Oh really? And what is this so called reason?"

"He was sleeping with me." Haley smirked.

"You little bitch!" Rachel said slapping Haley.

"Miss Gatina!" said Mr. Kennedy, who had just walked into the room. "Go to the principal's office now!"

"But…"

"No buts go to the principal's office now." He said hanging her a slip of paper to give to Principal Turner.

Rachel stormed out of the class and towards Principal Turner's office. When she walked in she saw Whitey leaving.

"Miss Gatina, have a seat." Principal Turner said once Rachel walked into his office.

"Mr. Kennedy sent me here." Rachel replies hanging him the slip of paper that Mr. Kennedy had given her.

"Yesterday you kicked Haley James, and today you slap her?" Principal Turner said.

"She deserved it." Rachel replied.

"Really well that doesn't give you the right to touch her in anyway. You are not allowed to be on the cheerleading squad anymore Miss Gatina, and you have detention everyday after school for two weeks."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me Miss Gatina, I can make it longer. Oh and if I hear of you hitting or kicking anyone again, you will be suspended."

Later that day the gang decided to eat lunch outside. By this time everyone had already heard about Rachel slapping Haley. Haley was already sitting down with Brooke when Nathan and Lucas joined them.

"Ok so now that Nate and Luke are here you can tell us what happened during Kennedy's class." Brooke said.

"Alright well when I got there Rachel was telling a group of girls how she broke up with Nate and how he was bad in bed and how small he is. And that is such a lie because Nate is amazing in bed and is anything but small…."

"Ok I really didn't need to know that about my brother." Lucas complained as Nathan placed a kiss on Haley's lips.

"Sorry Luke. Anyway I asked her how she knew that because I know they never had sex. She asked me how I knew that and I told her Nate tells me ever thing, and another reason I knew was because he was having sex with me. Then she slapped me right as Kennedy walked in."

"You actually told her that! I would have paid to see her face." Brooke laughed.

"It was so funny." Haley laughed.

"Oh I forgot! She got kicked off the squad!"

"Thank god! No one likes her anyway."

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. We don't have a dame this weekend." Nathan said.

"Why don't we have a party at the beach house?" Haley said.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yea I think we could all use some fun."

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said.

"Awesome! Hales we so need to go shopping now!" Brooke said excitedly making everyone else laugh. 


	15. AN IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey everybody!  
I know I haven't updated this is a while, but I'm not sure where I want this story to go. If you have any ideas email me, or leave a comment. Also I want to start a new story but I don't have any ideas so if you have any ideas you want me to write lemme know, and maybe i'll write it! thanks!!!

Caitie

P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO GO!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 14

wow it has been longer then i thought since i last wrote. sorry all i had no idea where i wanted to go with this, then an idea hit me while i was in my philosophy class. (the i got the idea from one of the frats on campus haha) this chapter is kinda short and not the best chapter ever, i kinda dont like it but whatever i needed to update. alright well enjoy i swear the next chapter is almost done it should be up maybe sometime tomorrow i'm not sure though because i'm kinda busy with school and stuff. well enjoy!!! please comment and tell me what you think. 

XOXO Caitie

Chapter Fourteen

By the time Friday rolled around d everyone at Tree Hill High was talking about the party being thrown by the Scott brothers. According to the freshmen, this was going to be the party of the year, but then again every party was the "party of the year" according to freshmen. The upper classmen were just excited to have a place to drink. Rachel Gatina, however, was excited about the party for another reason.

"So you know what you're going to do?" Rachel asked into the phone.

"Yes, trust me I want my revenge just as much as you do." the person on the other side of the phone said.

"You better not mess this up"

"Don't worry I'll be able to break their hearts into a million little pieces."

"And I'll be there to comfort Nathan and win him back. Pick me up at ten. Oh and don't forget the stuff." Rachel said hanging up.

"So have you heard, this is going to be the party of the year." Haley laughed as she walked into the Scott's beach house.

"Really? I thought the last party we threw was the party of the year." Brooke replied, laughing along with Haley.

"Oh it was, but apparently this one is going to be even better. From what I've heard Fall Out Boy is coming."

"Won't they all be disappointed when they find out Mouth is DJing." Brooke laughed.

"I'm so glad Mouth can DJ tonight because last time Tim decided to DJ and all he did was put a CD on repeat and then got wasted and passed out in the bathroom." Haley said laughing at the memory.

"Oh yea! I completely forgot about Tim doing that!" Brooke laughed. "That was the worst party ever. I had Akon stuck in my head for weeks."

"Brooke! Hales! Are you guys here?" came Lucas' voice from the front of the house.

"We're in the kitchen Luke!" Haley replied.

"Hey Hales, Brooke." Nathan said following Lucas into the kitchen.

"Hey Nate." Haley replied kissing him.

"So you guys ready to party?" asked Brooke.

"After this week...hell yea!" Haley said making everyone else laugh.

"So do you boys need our help getting everything ready or can Hales and I leave to go get ready?"

"All we need to go is hide the breakables, block of our rooms and wait for Tim to bring the alcohol." Lucas said.

"Besides its not like they would actually let me help anyways." Haley said.

"You are supposed to stay off your ankle Hales." Nathan said.

"I am allowed to walk ya know, I don't have to be sitting down all the time."

"Alright well if you will let Haley walk out to the car, we are gonna leave to go get ready." Brooke said

"I guess she can." Nathan laughed.

"I'll see you tonight." Haley said kissing Nathan goodbye as she and Brooke left to go get ready for the party.


End file.
